


take care of you

by kingjiho



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friendship or relationship, I REALLY LOVE THEIR DYNAMICS, also what is their ship name LOL, someone let me know please, works both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjiho/pseuds/kingjiho
Summary: based off the cold war event where mimi said she'll take care of jiho because jiho said she had no confidence in playing the game
Relationships: Kim Jiho/Kim Mihyun | Mimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	take care of you

it’s late at night when jiho reaches the dorm. the girls had finished an event for the game they were promoting and she had decided to head to the studio afterwards to do vocal practices. she sees the lights still on in the kitchen and spots a certain someone reaching out for the chips in their snack cupboard. 

“didn’t you literally just say you were going to quit snacking?” 

the culprit turns around in shock like a deer in headlights. mimi smiles sheepishly and moves away from the snack cupboard, lightly closing it. she goes over to plop down on the sofa that jiho had already comfortably settled herself in. 

“i wasn’t going to eat the chips. i was just... checking for the expiration date. that’s all. yup. I had no intention of eating it.” 

jiho scoffed and rolled her eyes at mimi’s reply, earning herself a light punch on the shoulder. jiho repositions herself so that her head was now resting on mimi’s lap. she feels the older girl stroking and playing around with her hair. soon jiho finds herself relaxing and dozing off into sleep. 

when she wakes up from the nap, she finds that she’s no longer on the sofa but on mimi’s bed. this wasn’t out of the ordinary for them. mimi may look weak but she’s able to carry jiho with ease. even though jiho had her own bed in the room she shared with hyojung, it’s easier to bring jiho to mimi’s room so as to not disrupt the leader’s sleep. 

jiho discovers that her makeup had already been removed and the sweater she had on was folded neatly at the side of the bed. jiho looks at the clock on the wall, it tells her that it’s already 3 in the morning. just as she was about to get up and look for the owner of the room, mimi walked in.

“good morning!” 

jiho blankly stares at mimi who’s strangely too awake for someone who is usually asleep at this time. 

“why are you still up?” 

jiho scoots closer to the wall to give enough space for mimi to join her under the covers. the two girls lie down facing each other. they always did this back when they were roommates. getting lost in their own world, sharing their problems and worries or even just to talk about their midnight food cravings. 

“hmm i was thinking about some stuff.” 

jiho raised an eyebrow, prompting mimi to spill while at the same time reaching out to play with mimi’s hands. 

“don’t you ever get tired of taking care of people? you’re one of the younger members but you’re always looking out for everyone, you try and be strong for us all the time too...” 

jiho thinks about mimi’s words. 

taking care of people? it’s natural to her. it’s just who she is, who her parents have raised her to be. 

being strong for everyone? that probably came along with the habit of taking care of others. jiho hated being a burden to others. she would rather be someone others could rely on. 

does she ever get tired? if jiho’s being honest, she does yearn to be taken care of sometimes. it’s human nature to crave that kind of affection in a sense. 

“i guess i do sometimes... but don’t get me wrong i don’t find it a chore to take care of others. i do it because that’s just me. you know that.” 

“let me take care of you.” 

mimi says seriously as she looks straight into jiho’s eyes. her hands holding onto jiho’s tightly. 

“you said that just now at the event. that was just a game.”

“i know what i said at the event was just about the game but... i really do want to take care of you. if you think about it, life is pretty much a game. you never know what kind of shit you’ll get into. so support is always important! likewise, when you’re feeling emotionally or physically weak, don’t keep it to yourself. you can come to me or i can look for you, well you get what i mean.” 

jiho feels herself tearing up. she can feel how sincere and genuine mimi is being and it touches her. even though the two are always joking around and pranking each other, they both know how much they mean to each other. it’s in quiet moments like these that they get to express their thoughts and feelings. 

“you know i will. thank you, that really means a lot. thank you for being such a precious person to me.” 

mimi opens her arms for jiho to snuggle closer into her embrace. the two enjoy the comfortable silence, feeling nothing but contentment and peace, and it eventually lulls them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever omg fic or tbh just a drabble,,,, wrote this in literally an hour when i had other prompts in my file left untouched for a few weeks already,,, oH wELL!   
> i really love mimi and jiho's dynamics way too much but there are barely fics on here about them (or just omg in general) so here is my one contribution,,,,   
> i'm not great at writing but hopefully with practice it gets better
> 
> OK YUP that's it from me 
> 
> comments and kudos are very vEry veRy much appreciated!!! :)


End file.
